Love Makes All Things Possible
by jessica499499
Summary: The sequel to Clow's Cinderella, but can be read on its own. The king of Clow has just died and Toya must become king.But a king must have an heir.What's going to happen to Yukito? Will Toya choose him or his Kingdom?Dying for reviews!


The death of the king hit the kingdom of Clow harder then any attack or natural disaster in the last 50 years as the people grieved the loss of their ruler. He had been beloved by all his subjects and many mourned his passing. None more so then the royal family. Sakura cried her eyes out and spent most of her time with Syaoran, leaving Toya to arrange the funeral and preparations for his soon to be coronation. It was hard for him to accept that his father had really died so suddenly, so randomly. One morning out of the blue he just didn't wake up. There was no poison, no signs of an assassination, or any signs that the king had even been ailing. All the king had left was a note on his bedside table reading: Love makes all things possible.

Not a year before he'd arranged for himself and Yukito to confess to each other. And Toya thanked the Gods now more then ever for sending him Yukito at times like this. Yukito understood that he was in no condition to arrange a funeral and prepare for his coronation. He was still in mourning himself, but the council was pushing him to take his place as king as soon as possible. A country that had just lost its king was an easy target for rivaling towns and villages. He really had no choice.

Yukito, bless his caring soul, was the only comfort he had in this world right now. He was always there to help his love, even more so since the kings passing. He smoothed over the finer details of the funeral and would not leave Toya's side for a moment longer then was absolutely necessary. His most helpful comforting he did at the dead of night thought, wrapped in the strong embrace of his soon to be king. If only so that if the raven haired boy should awaken he would know Yukito was safe and sound in his arms. The two had yet to do more then share few sweet kisses and lie together in the same bed, but that was enough for them.

An unspoken worry lay between the two as of late as the day of Toya's ceremony came closer. A king had to have an heir. Something that Yukito could not give the kingdom. They had yet to announce their relationship to everyone and were worried about the people's reaction. Homosexuality was not uncommon among the people, but never had it been seen in the royal family before. When the king was still alive it had not been a problem. As long as he was alive the place of an heir had always been unquestionably Toya. Sakura being a second born could not be label as his heir unless she was 18 years old and there was no one else who was eligible. The council would never allow the king to remain heir less that long with Sakura still so young. Nor would they allow a none blood member of the royal family to rule. They would expect him to marry and have a child as soon as possible.

He didn't want to leave Yukito, not when he'd just gotten him. Was this the limit? A year of loving him only to have to be torn from his side? What had been the point of the king setting them up, knowing he was about to die? Knowing that when he was gone so was any hope of Toya and Yukito being together? What was the point of a life without Yukito? If he were to marry how could he ever expect Yukito to stand beside him again as less then what they were now? To once again be forced to hide their feelings, not by their own fears, but the pressure of others? It wouldn't be fair to ask a woman to marry him when he loved Yukito, only so he could have a child. And the thought of touching anyone other then Yukito made him sick inside. He had a duty to his kingdom, but what about his heart?

Yukito hadn't said a word about his decision, not pressuring him one way or the other. He didn't think it was his place to. How could he expect Toya to choose him over his kingdom? How could he be selfish right now and ask him give up everything his birth had entitled him to, when choosing him surely would? If only he'd been born a girl like he'd always wanted then there'd be no problem. He and Toya would have had no trouble receiving the people's blessings if he were a girl and had Toya's child. There was nothing he'd ever wanted more. To give Toya the gift of a child. But he wasn't a girl and he could not give the Toya the one thing he desperately needed; an heir. If Toya were to take a wife, what would he do? How could he stand to be near him knowing it was another who filled his place in Toya's bed? Even if she did not fill his place in Toya's heart? Could they go back to what they once were? A love hidden from view? He doubted it. Once he knew the love of his life loved him back how was he supposed to live on without being able to really love him?

Such thought haunted his mind day and night and he was so unsure of what to do. Would it be best to just leave Toya and not make him have to choose between his kingdom and himself? Could he really do it if he had to? He didn't know if he could. Toya was his whole world and the thought of him touching someone else filled Yukito with a deep protectiveness over his love. He would never accept another woman in Toya's life, even if he told Toya he did. He could only imagine the jealousy he would feel when he saw someone else happy and aglow with Toya's child as he had always wanted. And when such a child was born how would he stand to look at a toddler bearing his love's features and a strangers, when he so desperately wanted to see his own?

He had even seen what their son would have looked like in his dreams. A bright smiling bundle of joy with silver hair and Toya's eyes. The eyes of the royal family. Yukito had seen him so many times in his dreams and they always seemed so real, until he awoke in the night in Toya's arms, crying silent tears. He'd had visions of the future before in his dreams, but he knew this vision would never come true. The child he saw would never exist in this world. He almost wished he'd never seen the toddler that had raised his hopes so high before sending them crashing down again. Yet he loved the child in his dreams no matter how much it hurt when he woke up.

He'd never spoken to Toya about his dreams or the little one he saw in them. It would only hurt Toya more to know and that was the last thing Yukito wanted.

His heart ached, but at the same time he couldn't help smiling a bitter smile when the toddler held out his arms and called him Papa.

It was the night before Toya's coronation and the soon to be king was sick to his stomach. This might be the last night he got to spend with Yukito if he could find no other solution. He had to become king. He had to have an heir. He had to make the most important decision of his life. A decision he had never wanted to make. Yukito or his kingdom? He loved his kingdom, but he loved Yukito just as much, if not more. Why did his life have to be so hard?

In his anger Toya threw a book of kingdom laws against the wall closest to him. He hit a picture of his late father and sent it crashing to the ground with a thud. Behind it was a small hatch that had no handle or lock. He wouldn't have even known it could open if he hadn't noticed the hinges. The only thing unusual other then that was the object in its center. A pale blue diamond sat in the middle, shining brightly despite the faint lighting. Toya had the most uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch the dazzling gem, drawn to it like sleeping beauty was drawn to the spindle. At the slightest pressure the jewel slit his finger and drew his blood onto its now clouding surface. In seconds the tiny droplet he had lost coated the whole gem and made it glow the most haunting shade of red. Soundlessly the door opened to reveal a scroll wrapped in a thick red ribbon. Curious at what it might be Toya reached in and unraveled the parchment, reading its contents quickly. His eyes widened considerably as he reread the scroll's contents again and again. Finally the words sank in and the soon to be king smirked triumphantly. Tomorrow just got a lot brighter.

Yukito was woken from his fitful sleep by the soft shaking of his bed partner.

"Toya?" He muttered, absently rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The older boy stroked his face gently, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips. This roused Yukito from his sleep more and he looked at Toya with round owlish eyes, filled with confusion. He was sluggish, but gladly returned the kiss. He moved over to allow Toya to lie down and was happy when he felt Toya wrap his arms around him. Happy, but afraid.

What had Toya chosen?

The dark haired boy was looking at Yukito with such adoration at that moment he almost believed Toya had chosen him.

"Yukito if you could, would you marry me?" He questioned softly.

Yukito replied without hesitation.

"Of course."

"Would you have my children if you could?"

This question made Yukito's heart ache, but his answer was the same.

"Yes."

Toya pulled him closer until his lips were to Yukito's ear.

"Can I have you tonight?" He breathed.

Yukito's eyes watered as realization dawned on him. Toya wanted them to have a first time….Even though it would be their last time too.

Yukito knew it would only hurt more in the long run, but he didn't care. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad his heart hurt. He wanted Toya to be completely his for just this one night.

With bright tear filled eyes Yukito looked up at his love, smiling despite the anguish he felt.

"Yes my Prince." He answered, letting himself forget for just a moment that Toya wasn't his and would leave him come daybreak.

He let himself forget, but not regret. He would never regret choosing Toya.

Even though Toya had not chosen him.

There was a cloud of dismalness hanging over the occupants of Clow castle as the hours before the princes coronation dwindled. Even those unaware of the prince's situation were affected by the shadow of forebodingness. It hung in the air like a thick fog. Yukito had awakened alone that morning even though he dimly remembered Toya leaving his room early and kissing him goodbye. The cold sheets were his only greeting the daybreak of what was sure to be the worst day of his life. A deep hollow feeling had settled into his chest as he prepared for his role in the coronation. With the deeming of a new king he was to be a part of the ceremony to signify his faithfulness to the new generation of monarchy.

His body ached in the most uncomfortable way, but he welcomed the pain. It was proof last night wasn't a dream. The memory had such a hazy quality to it that almost seemed to be a dream. But for one moment he had been Toya's and Toya had been his. It had been better then he'd ever hoped. Toya seemed to fit him like they'd been made for each other and for an instant Yukito had known the bliss of being one with the person he loved most.

One spot in particular hurt the worst. His neck had a strange mark that was surprisingly beautiful for a hickey. It was round and had twists that curled in the center. It almost looked like a ward or symbol from one of his books. But to him it was more then just a hickey. It was a mark that proclaimed him as Toya's. That in itself would have made the mark beautiful to him no matter what it looked like. He almost gave into the urge to not hide the mark and bear it with the pride he felt. But that would have been cruel to Toya and have brought up too many questions. So instead he placed on a robe with a high collar and went to were the coronation was being held.

All the preparation were made and set by the time he got there. He stood near the front of the aisle while the prince walked up to alter and knelt before the head advisor, who stood as a representation of all of Clow's citizens. If Toya tried to make eyes contact in went unseen by the high priest, who's head was bowed in an attempt to hide his brimming eyes. He just wanted this to be over with. Toya had not chosen him and he wanted to alone to grieve the loss of a future that never had a chance. The royal advisors stood at the sides of the aisle lining the walk way of the soon to be king. The head advisor stood with pride as he opened an ancient tome that all of the royal family sighed upon their coronation. It was expected of the prince to read out loud the vow of the royal family to its kingdom before signing his name amongst his ancestor's. Sakura had been unable to attend the ceremony due to a cold and Syaoran sat her side for comfort. Yukito almost wished she'd been there. She at least would have brightened the ceremony at little.

Toya rose from his place and began to read the words that each king before him had recited to their court.

"I, Toya of Clow, do upon this day present myself mind, body, and soul to the people of Clow as I claim the right bestowed upon me on my birth. I promise to protest and rule the kingdom to the best of my abilities and place the needs of the people before my own at all times. I swear my unyielding loyalty to my homeland and all its occupants. This is to be the day I make my vow to all those who have supported the kings before me and that will continue to do so in the future. I shall rule with the best interest of my kingdom at heart and do so despite the difficulties ahead. Should there be any among you who see me as unfit to claim my rein as king speak forth now or remain silent of your objections."

There was a pause for a moment of obligatory silence and in it Toya dared a glance at Yukito, who looked like he was a moment from bursting into tears. Toya wanted to run into his arms and forget the whole stupid ritual, but knew he had to do this first.

"With no objections I claim my place and call upon Clows acceptance of my request."

The head advisor placed his hand on top of the once again kneeling prince and announced the words that would make him king.

"As the chosen heir of those of Clow upon this day I deem you king, until the time comes you are unable or unfit to maintain your post. Sign your name amongst the great kings of our past and be welcomed to your birthright!"

Toya rose from the ground and wrote his name fluidly onto the ancient page.

There was no turning back and he didn't hesitate for a moment before signing.

This was his duty, his responsibility, and his destiny.

Yukito willed the tears away as any chance of him and Toya being together was dashed before his eyes.

Toya rose and took the head advisors place at the front the front of the alter. He held his head high with pride and looked over the whole room with a knowing look. It was time for his first surprise.

"Council of Clow I thank you all for your acceptance of my coronation and your hopefully as good acceptance of my first proclamation. For my first declaration as king I would like to announce my formal engagement to head priest Yukito who has accepted my proposal of marriage. A date has yet to be set, but I hope you all can attend."

Yukito was the only one who didn't look taken aback; he just looked stunned beyond belief.

Yukito grasped Toya's out held hand and came to stand beside him in a daze. Had Toya just really announced they were engaged in front of the whole council?

The new king just smiled down at Yukito as he wiped away a stray tear from his love's face.

"Really?" Yukito asked in a soft quivering voice.

"Really." He answered, grasping Yukito's hand in his own and placing a slim white gold ring on his finger.

Yukito was beyond words, but the council was not.

"It's unheard of!"

"Unthinkable!"

"How dare you even suggest such a thing?!"

Toya raised a hand to silence the council and glared challengingly at each one of them.

"There is no law that says I cannot marry Yukito." He stated calmly with all the authority of the kings before him.

"How do expect to carry on the royal line without a wife!? We don't care what you do behind closed doors your Majesty, but we cannot allow you to go about make foolish decrees! You must marry and have a child. If you wish to you may still see Yukito, but marriage is out of the question." The other advisors nodded their approval while Yukito just stared at the floor in mortification. They didn't care if Toya was unfaithful to his wife with Yukito as long as Toya did not ruin the country's image.

"So your only valid reason I cannot marry Yukito is that he cannot have children correct?" Toya asked in the same calm knowing tone.

Yukito stared at him in bewilderment and wondered what Toya had up his sleeve.

Toya smirked at the council unworriedly before turning to address the head advisor.

"Then I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that in nines months time Yukito and I will be the proud parents of our first child. Most likely a little baby boy."

"Impossible!"

Crazy!"

"Are you mad?!"

Yukito looked equally bewildered as he subconsciously touched his stomach.

"Toya, how?" He asked confused.

The elder just smiled sweetly.

"Love makes all things possible."

He turned then to address the gaping council.

"All of you know that my father was a great and powerful magician, but I doubt you realize just how great. He surpassed even the limits of what I though was possible. Many of you might recall that my own mother did not have children until three years after her marriage to my father. A fact that you used against her in hopes my father would abandon her and take another wife. But what you do not know is the reason it took so long for her to conceive a child. It was due to the fact my mother was infertile, natural she could not have children."

Toya waved a hand in front of himself and his smirk widened.

"Yet here I stand today bearing the eyes of my father and the hair of my mother, with a little sister too. What my mother could not do naturally my father could do magically. He developed a spell that would allow someone who desired it enough to conceive children. No matter what their body or gender was. Late last night I found the instruction of this spell hidden away in a vault in my father's study. He left it in a place only I could access and knew I would have all the more reason to use it after his death if I was to stay with Yukito. I used that spell with Yukito's consent last night and judging from the mark on his neck today I say it was successful."

Yukito placed a hand over the mark in his neck and blushed. It _had_been more then just a hickey.

Toya removed Yukito's hand from his neck and allowed the council to get a good look at the symbol.

They moved closer and gaped at it, recognizing it as the symbol of fertility in their land.

The head advisor was the one to raise his hand for silence this time as he looked straight at the new king.

"It seems the royal line will never cease to amaze us." He muttered with faint pride.

Then with a small crinkled smile the head advisor turned to the rest of the council.

"This is indeed something to celebrate my friends. It is not everyday the land of Clow receives a new king, an engagement announcement, and an heir all at once."

The head advisor kneeled before his king.

"Your ancestors have always chosen the right path for our kingdom before; despite the fact the council has not always understood their reasoning. With the same loyalty we will do what you think is best. The royal line has never lead us astray and I believe this new era will be even more successful then the last."

The rest of the council looked skeptical and the head advisor seemed to sense their hesitation to believe so willingly that this was the right choice. In a proud voice he added:

"I also I must commend you on your choice of spouse your Majesty. No doubt your magic and the high priest Yukito's magic will make your child very powerful. Maybe even most powerful in the royal line to date."

This realization dawned on the group slowly and by and by they to kneeled before their king. A powerful heir meant a powerful kingdom to them. If not ruler, a powerful heir could also mean a powerful threat. If they denied their kings child's birthright now and sent him away it could lead to a clash in the future. They would accept the child and his parent, if only in fear for the powers he would wield. There were very few in their kingdom with vast amounts of magical power like Yukito and he'd been chosen because there had been no one stronger. His blood mixed with the royal blood could very well lead to the most powerful heir ever born in Clow.

Toya smiled at the bowed council as Yukito just looked at him in a loving daze. He was going to have Toya's child, he was engaged to he king of Clow, and the child he saw in his dreams would come to exist. It was too much for him to handle all at once.

Sensing Yukito's anxiety Toya dismissed his council with the wave of his hand. They left without question and went to spread the news of the king's first decree.

Yukito looked almost like he was going to faint and Toya had to lead him back to his bed chambers before he did. Yukito sat on the bed stunned that he'd thought this day was going to be the worst and it had turned out the best.

Toya sat beside him with unreadable eyes.

"Any regrets?" He whispered, worried about his fiancés silence.

If there was one thing Yukito wasn't feeling at that moment it was regret.

The high priest shook his head slowly before reaching over to grasp Toya's hand. He paused in shock for a moment as he noticed the identical rings on Toya's finger, but put it in the back of his mind to ask about later.

"It hasn't sunk in yet, it all feels like a dream." He mumbled under his breath.

But he turned to smile weakly at his king.

"No regrets though."

With a gentle hand Yukito caressed his still flat stomach before turning to Toya.

"We're going to be parents." He stated in quiet astonishment.

"Yes we are……Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

"No, not really my answer would have been the same either way." Yukito muttered honestly.

Then with bright eyes he looked at his future husband.

"I want to show you something."

Now Toya was the one surprised.

"What?"

Yukito placed his hand on Toya's forehead and recalled the last dream he'd had of their son. The boy was running after a white butterfly and giggling in delight. He looked so much like the two of them there was no way he could have been denied as their child. Yukito heard Toya gasp faintly in the background, but kept his focus on the vision instead. Something in the distance had caught the boy's attention and he ran towards in at full speed.

"Daddy!" He called in glee.

A man that was unmistakably an older Toya picked the child up and swung him in a circle. He'd grown his hair out a bit and he was a tad taller, but it was still Toya. The child nuzzled his face into Toya's shoulder and seemed to go from excited to drowsy in seconds. Before they could even do another circle he was fast asleep in his Daddy's arms.

The vision flickered and soon the two were back in the present still caught up in the beauty of the vision. Toya just looked at his lover with adoration and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Sometimes you just have to trust in the future.

The End (For real this time)

Well? What do you think? I was trying to make it heart felt and cute at the same time. Did I succeed? I also want to clear up some facts I know that don't fit in with the real TRC. The setting of this story takes place just before Sakura leaves with Syaoran. Yukito is already pregnant and about to be or has been married to Toya. He's still only like two months along and not showing yet. He keeps calling Toya your Majesty out of habit since he could only do it in private before. I know it doesn't fit in exactly, but it's what I saw in my head. Please review what you think and tell me how I can improve!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
